


Snorings (and Cartman) are our friends

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: Cryde Week (South Park), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Le 10 avril, l'anniversaire de Clyde Donovan, est un jour très important pour ce dernier. Très très très important. Mais aussi un jour symbolique pour mieux comprendre ce que pensent ses amis de lui et de sa relation actuelle avec Craig.Cryde Week ( day 5 - Friends)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 6





	Snorings (and Cartman) are our friends

Craig était vraiment un super ami. Son meilleur ami. Une précieuse exception en terme de complice souhaité secrètement. 

Le meilleur petit ami qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir même à l'époque où il se pensait parfaitement hétérosexuel et que jamais une relation amoureuse avec son pote adoré ne serait envisageable : Bien qu'étant malade, le fan de cochons d'Inde était quand même venu à sa fête d'anniversaire. En venant même quelques heures en avance, comme d’habitude, pour prêter main forte au roi de la soirée qui voulait que tout soit absolument parfait pour son anniversaire. Que le 10 avril, tous ses potes pensent à lui souhaiter son anniversaire, recevoir des cartes de ses plus proches amis et de sa famille (dont de ses grands parents maternels, et pouvoir exhiber fièrement une carte Hollandaise), avoir précisément TOUS les cadeaux désirés auprès de son père, et comptabiliser le plus grand nombre de post sur Facebook lui souhaitant un "Bon anniversaire" sincèrement ou pour répondre au gentil rappel de ce réseau social bien utile dans certain cas dont celui ci !

Mais surtout, ce détail comptant comme un avant goût de cadeau inoubliable bien que revenant chaque année (et pas que...), avoir ce genre de petit moment en tête à tête avec Craig. Quand les deux compères avaient comme aujourd'hui la maison rien que pour eux pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs. Et, en bons complices, partageaient cette excitation en pensant à l'instant T où les premiers invités allaient arriver les bras chargés de cadeaux (normalement...). En tête, les plus ponctuels et polis, à savoir Butters, Token, Kyle, Jimmy... Tweek arrivait relativement en avance aussi, pour ne pas être le dernier que tout le monde allait regarder et soit disant pointer du doigt en lui ajoutant de la pression supplémentaire.

Sans oublier Cartman qui arrivait toujours exprès en dernier, volontairement pile au meilleur moment de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de retard inquiétant. Juste pour le plaisir de torturer gentiment, avec un plaisir sadique non dissimulé, son cher ami Clyde en lui faisant croire que sa petite fête pathétique allait être gâchée par la non présence de l'indésirable Eric Cartman, ironiquement le plus influent en matière de soirée réussie et donc approuvée. Surtout le plus entendu quand il était question de faire un compte rendu très détaillé et assaisonné en piques de toutes sortes au sujet de la dernière birthday party en date. Piquant jusque dans les moindres détails qui marqueraient à vie et feraient passer l'envie de réitérer la moindre fête d'anniversaire si jamais cet enfant trop gâté n'avait pas eu la meilleure chaise ou la plus grosse part de gâteau. Tout en pouvant aussi se montrer agréablement élogieux et surtout admettre la qualité du buffet et de l'ambiance pas trop merdique. Bien sûr, rajouter d'importants points bonus si Kyle était présent aussi, étrangement. Juste pour se défouler et passer le temps en insultant son petit rouquin préféré, bien entendu.

Ainsi, ce gros lard égoïste devait penser que si ce petit bébé pleurnichard se donnait autant de mal pour préparer lui même une grande partie des plats à composer le buffet (sans oublier de faire des provisions de doritos, pringles, et autres mets divins de cette même lignée tout en se gardant la plus grosse part de tacos) c'était bien sûr pour satisfaire ses seules et uniques exigences quasi sacrées.   
Mais pas du tout en fait... Tout en jetant un œil à ce sale con égoïste se servant la plus grosse part de gâteau d'anniversaire, Craig, l'ami (et plus) toujours fidèle au poste, ne manquait pas de féliciter celui à l'avoir cuisiné en usant d'autant d'application sincère. Avec un petit regard et un sourire qui ne trompaient pas : le gamin au bonnet péruvien savait très bien qu'à chaque événement important, Clyde préparait le gâteau préféré de sa mère. Et à chaque fois c'était de mieux en mieux, une réussite comme le faisait succinctement savoir son meilleur ami dont l'avis comptait toujours beaucoup plus que celui de l'intouchable Eric Cartman.

Et d'après Cartman, toujours lui, seul un gay pouvait contracter un rhume en plein mois d’avril. Ce gros lard toujours de bon conseil (selon son seul et unique jugement) avait fait savoir bien haut et fort à Clyde que sa pute était peut être bien vérolée. Ou pire... Ce à quoi la pute en question (Craig Tucker en l'occurrence) venait de répondre du tac au tac et à la place de son petit ami en jetant ses mouchoirs usagés - il en avait utilisé au moins autant que Clyde à l'époque où ce dernier lisait en détail et avec un œil expert chaque page des magazines Playboy gentiment prêtés par son ami Kenny - à la tête de ce connard trop lâche avec lui-même pour pouvoir se faire traiter purement et simplement de putain d'homophobe.  
Loin d'être dupe et surtout connaisseur du sujet, Craig Tucker flairait qu'Eric n'était pas un banal hétéro raciste, xénophobe, intolérant, passablement homophobe. Même s'il n'était pas aussi pur qu'un chérubin, ce n'était pas pour rien si Cartman s'intéressait étrangement beaucoup et de façon parfois malsaine à la relation amoureuse entre Clyde et Craig. Leur couple l’interpellait, le fascinait, l’obsédait, le rendait terriblement envieux et rêveur sans que l'intéressé n'ose cependant l'admettre.   
À la place, il avait pris le plus manipulable et crédule du duo sous son aile pour lui dispenser certains conseils censés être dignes de confiance. Mais que Craig réfutait à chaque fois que Clyde lui répétait naïvement les supposées bonnes paroles de ce gros lard. C'était donc de bonne guerre si Cartman se faisait bombarder de microbes, avec un peu de chance il se retrouverait cloué au lit pendant des jours et n'irait pas davantage embrouiller l'esprit de son petit protéger encore si naïf quant à l'homosexualité et qui pouvait facilement croire que les gays avaient automatiquement le Sida s'ils avaient le malheur d'attraper une grippe.

Un intermède qui avait beaucoup fait rire la petite assemblée d'amis, à s'esclaffer même joyeusement en voyant ce "pauvre" Cartman pester contre Craig qui allait lui refiler ses bactéries et le faire devenir une tarlouze comme lui. Sauf qu'il ne serait pas celui qui se ferait enculer presque à chaque fois par son partenaire, comme ce cher Cartman avait jugé bon de le préciser en visant bien volontairement son interlocuteur avec ses mots aussi écœurant que son petit sourire de fouine maladivement malsaine et curieuse...  
Une chance pour Eric Cartman, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde était trop affaibli par son rhume pour vérifier une bonne fois pour toute si le cul de ce gros lard était rembourré. Au lieu d'offrir ce qui aurait été une suite détonante pour le clou du spectacle de la soirée d'anniversaire chez Clyde Donovan, il lui avait simplement répondu à la célèbre manière des Tucker. Récoltant tout de même l'agacement de la part de son adversaire qui détestait être méprisé à part peut être si ce mépris venant de Kyle. Juste parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'y répondre à la perfection, tout simplement et pas pour une autre raison...!

D'ailleurs, pour retrouver un peu de superbe, Eric avait misé sur ses bonnes vieilles habitudes rassurantes en sommant à Kyle de fermer sa gueule de sale juif fouineur en interceptant la petite remarque de ce dernier observant qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Et Butters Stotch avait conclu la chose à sa façon, en allant simplement jeter les mouchoirs à la poubelle. Suivi discrètement des yeux par un certain ange gardien qui avait eu un véritable sourire angélique et faussement pur en entendant Butters ajouter avec son célèbre petit air apaisant que de toute façon l'homosexualité ça ne pouvait pas se transmettre comme un virus. C'était quelque chose qui faisait partie de soi même. De très naturel. Un peu comme un élément présent dans le cœur et à faire vibrer quand quelqu'un en particulier comprenait mieux que personne ce petit quelque chose. Jusqu'à devenir cette personne particulière, l’exception à troubler le cœur et les émotions un peu comme quand on était malade.

Et que, si tout allait bien et que les concernés étaient consentants, les mouchoirs prenaient une toute autre utilité. Pas seulement pour se moucher et servir de projectile contre Cartman qui devait regretter de ne pas avoir revêtu son costume de grand Sorcier pour répliquer avec des Projectiles magiques...  
Le genre de mouchoir que Clyde et Craig utilisaient de manière plus romantique et pratique d'habitude. Ensemble. Comme deux jeunes gens à découvrir ensemble la sexualité, comme un couple gay normal et désireux de partager ce genre d'intimité. 

En fait un couple gay tout court, avant tout, et aux yeux de leurs amis. Tous mis au courant de cette relation qui aurait pu sonner la fin de tout ce bonheur amical où peu de brouillard avait été à déclarer. Et toujours aucun nuage à l'horizon depuis les quelques mois à avoir suivi leur coming-out en petit comité. Ils restaient leurs amis n’ayant rien changé de leurs habitudes soit disant parce que un couple gay était à déclarer dans le groupe. C'était un fait et non une tare, aussi simple que cela aux yeux de tous sans avoir eu besoin de la moindre concertation.   
Les choses s'étaient faites très naturellement, plus naturellement que toute la mise en scène abordée pour faire savoir que Craig Tucker et Clyde Donovan n'étaient pas que simplement les meilleurs amis du monde, plus maintenant...

Peut être en constatant que leurs deux amis n'avaient pas changé de comportement avant ou après l'annonce de la grande nouvelle prétendue changer le monde, qu'ils leur faisaient également assez confiance pour les mettre dans le secret. À part quelque regards plus tendres entre les deux "amis", Clyde se montrant toujours aussi tactile avec Craig et cette fois pour une très bonne raison, sans oublier les regards très peu discrets que Cartman posait assez souvent sur cette bête curieuse et à éveiller tant d’intérêt appelée communément et correctement "couple gay ", rien à signaler.   
Si bien que le plus enclin à se méfier dans ce duo d'amis puisqu’il avait déjà dû faire face à des réactions homophobes baissait relativement vite sa garde, s'était laissé basculer dans le sommeil sans avoir la peur au ventre en se disant qu'un ou plusieurs membres du groupe pourrait faire du mal à Clyde ou se moquer méchamment d'eux.

En effet, malgré la force de son amour mélangé à l'ombre de son amitié toujours présente pour son éternel ami, la constitution de Craig Tucker avait ses limites face à un petit coup de froid : Le gamin au bonnet péruvien s'était finalement laissé bercer naturellement par la présence rassurante de son petit ami et s'était assoupi contre son épaule.   
En fin de soirée. Au beau milieu d'une anecdote contée par Clyde à s'être d'ailleurs légèrement troublé à s'en montrer donc significativement déconcentré dans son récit en sentant une certaine présence tendrement familière se fondre sur lui, assez rassurée, en confiance, pour se laisser aller à la fatigue. Et sachant surtout d'avance la chute de cette histoire rapportée par son cher ami expliquant la fois où ils avaient réussi à avoir en tout bien tout honneur un traitement de faveur romantique au Taco Bell qui offrait un repas spécial pour la Saint Valentin. Seulement pour les couples. Les vrais couples... En entendant le plus notable admirateur de Bebe Stevens expliquer comment il avait si bien décrit aux serveurs la découverte de sa bisexualité grâce à son meilleur ami gay qui était à présent son petit ami tant aimé dont il n'avait pas lâché la main tout le long de ce charmant petit discours plein d'émotions, les gamins avaient ri de bon cœur. Point de moqueries, juste des rires sincères, amusés comme ils l'auraient été devant n'importe quelle anecdote au fond gentiment humoristique. Sans compter sur le petit commentaire personnel de Cartman profitant que Craig se soit assoupi pour avancer que c'était uniquement grâce aux services sexuels généreusement avancés par ce dernier si le couple avait eu droit au repas romantique ainsi qu'à une des meilleurs place du restaurant. Eric Cartman avait au moins eu droit aux insultes cinglantes de Kyle comme récompense à cette observation d'un gout discutable, son petit sourire illustrait à merveille sa satisfaction sous entendant qu'il allait dormir l'esprit léger. 

Ce qui fût vite chose faite : En petit comité avec les vétérans qui réussissaient à rester encore éveillés, Craig endormi comme un bébé dans ses bras, Clyde se sentait bien. Tout simplement bien.  
À mi chemin entre la somnolence et le sommeil profond mais paisible, il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Bien entouré dans cette ronde nocturne formée avec ses amis, communiquant à voix basse comme s'ils détenaient un grand secret d'état trop lourd à porter pour leurs frêles épaules et leur jeune esprit pas encore conscient de la réalité. Chose qui n'était pas loin de la vérité : sans être une malédiction ou une bizarrerie malsaine, ce n'était pas rien d'avoir ce genre d'élément dans un groupe d'amis. Surtout un groupe d'amis aussi complet, hétéroclite et varié dans tous les sens du terme. Mais sans son propre couple gay assumé et officiel avant que Clyde et Craig ne leur fasse leur coming-out. Peut être que ça allait en décider d'autres à se déclarer...   
En tout cas c'est que ce qu'un célèbre amateur de tacos avait conclu à la fin de la soirée d'anniversaire de Butters. Quand ce dernier avait surpris Craig et Clyde en train de s'embrasser dans la cuisine des McCormick, et que le petit blondinet dans tous ses états était allé le rapporter à leurs amis présents dans la pièce où la fête battait son plein. Déjà de sacrés souvenirs..

Brusquement, leurs messes basses au sujet on ne peut plus important traitant du nouvel épisode de la série Orgazmo tirée du film éponyme se retrouvaient interrompues d'une façon bien...opportune. Adorablement opportune comme le confirmaient leurs petits rires à la fois surpris et attendri en comprenant que ce bruit se révélait être les ronflements de Craig !   
Parce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire des pyjama party où Craig était présent, Token observait à voix basse mais perceptiblement amusé qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que leur ami ronflait de la sorte. Butters renchérissait en ajoutant que d'habitude c'était le meilleur ami de Craig qui ronflait. Et le meilleur ami en question leur expliquait, soulagé que la pénombre masque ses rougissements à mériter d'être soulignés eux aussi, qu'il arrivait à Craig de ronfler ainsi quand il dormait de manière particulièrement apaisée. 

Des petits ronflements très doux, réguliers, et bien audibles surtout comme venaient de le confirmer les grognements agacés et ensommeillés de Cartman à se retourner rageusement dans son sac de couchage à motifs de nounours.   
Fidèle à lui même, le tourmenteur attitré de Kyle observait d'une voix autoritaire, bien qu'un peu endormie, que cet abruti de Clyde pouvait quand même baiser ailleurs avec sa pute dégoûtante de microbes. Et grommeler ensuite que ce même abruti n'avait pas intérêt à venir le faire chier si sa pute lui avait refilé une maladie honteuse. Qu'il en avait vraiment marre de ce pauvre abruti qui venait toujours se plaindre en pleurnichant dans ses bras... et le reste des observations s'étaient perdues dans l'oreiller et le sommeil cette fois profond d'Eric Cartman.

Avant toute chose, l’abruti en question longuement évoqué (Clyde donc) avait fait savoir à ses amis qu'il n'allait jamais chez Cartman pour pleurer ou s'épancher. Pas souvent du moins...! Ce à quoi Craig répondait par la négation à sa façon, en laissant échapper un petit ronflement légèrement plus sonore. Et que son meilleur ami avait tenté de masquer en serrant davantage le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde contre lui.

Pourtant, cette fois, Cartman n'avait pas bronché. Même devant les misérables tentatives de justification de la part de Clyde Donovan contrecarrées inconsciemment par son compère. Sans oublier les petits rires beaucoup moins discrets de la petite ronde d'amis à présent bien éveillés.   
Tous, ils ne riaient pas pour se moquer de la relation plus seulement amicale entre Clyde et Craig. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Plus subtil. Plus rassurant. Plus plaisant. Plus révélateur que jamais pour redorer à l'or fin les lettres d'or du mot "Amitié" que Clyde Donovan avait maintes et maintes fois idéalisé, idolâtré. Vénéré lorsque Craig était devenu officiellement son meilleur ami et l'était resté même en devenant son petit ami officiel et officiellement aimé.

Oui, il arrivait à Craig Tucker de ronfler. Plus ou moins bruyamment et régulièrement. Parfois il était même question de ronflements très doux et paisibles que Clyde écoutait avec un grand sourire apaisé jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour. Puis garder ce même sourire en faisant remarquer à son petit ami au réveil la résonance particulièrement douce des ronflements de la nuit dernière. Et sentir ce sourire s'accentuer, s'illuminer, quand Craig avait simplement remarqué avec un détachement feint pour masquer son trouble que c'était de sa faute puisqu'il se montrait toujours plus doux et niais avec lui. Le genre de paroles encore plus savoureuses que des tacos.

Toutefois, malgré toute la confiance que ce grand amateur de tacos leur accordaient, ses amis n'auraient droit qu'à son sourire rayonnant en se remémorant cette anecdote qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui. Avec Craig. 


End file.
